


Blood of the Dragon

by calxs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calxs/pseuds/calxs
Summary: Viserys, Daenerys, and Rhaenys are the last surviving members of House Targaryen. Living across the Narrow Sea in exile, Viserys is plotting to sell Daenerys for an army to take back his rightful throne. So what's left for Rhaenys? If he has to get rid of one sister, he'll take the other.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Rhaenys is the twin sister of Daenerys. They both have the classic Valyrian features and although they are twins, they are not identical.

From the day she'd been born, Rhaenys Targaryen had been crowned Princess of Dragonstone. By the time she was old enough to understand what that meant, everything had already been torn away from her. 

Well, not everything. Rhaenys still had her twin sister and her older brother Viserys. Rhaenys had always gravitated towards him, more so than her sister. She had no choice but to obey and depend on him for her survival. It started off innocently, but it changed as Rhaenys matured, developing breasts and growing into a woman of surpassing beauty.

As each year passed, Viserys grew more and more territorial. He often spoke of marrying Dany off but never her, never his Rhaenys. He'd curl her close to his chest at night, murmuring whispered promises of taking back his throne and making her his queen. The Targaryen bloodline would return, as pure as it had always been.

Whispered promises soon became reality, and Viserys was to marry Dany off to a horrifying Dothraki horse-lord. Rhaenys worried for her sister, but she also worried for her brother. He seemed to grow more and more obsessed with power, and although he never struck her, she could see the anger in his violet eyes when she talked back to him.

But she loved him. They were destined to be wed, that much was painstakingly clear.

...

"Viserys, do we really have to marry Dany off to that savage?" Rhaenys had suddenly asked while looking out on to the balcony of Viserys' chambers.

He scoffed, his tone slightly mocking, "Would you have preferred I married him to you?" 

She turned to face him, "I only meant that there has to be another way. Another way we can get an army without sacrificing our sister." 

Viserys' gaze sharpened and Rhaenys started to regret asking. "I've had seventeen years to come up with strategies to get my throne back. We will not wait any longer. We need an army and Daenerys is old enough to wed. I will not sacrifice my birthright for your compassion. I deeply care for you but the future of our name is more important to me than sparing your feelings.”

“But she's our sister, Viserys. You'd marry her off to the first-”

His hands had abruptly moved to her waist, holding her so she'd have no choice but to look up at him and listen. "Enough. My decision has already been made final and I will not hear it from you. Do you understand?" 

"I do." Rhaenys suddenly felt vulnerable and subconsciously looked down to avoid his gaze, but Viserys only shifted a hand to tilt her chin up so she'd look at him. 

"You are my Queen, but I am still your King. Watch your tone, sweet sister.” He placed a kiss on her forehead, and released her, walking away. 

Her fists clenched, uselessly at her sides.


	2. Chapter Two

Rhaenys watched as her sister rode at the head of the Horde next to her new husband, Khal Drogo. Though she wouldn't admit it, the Dothraki scared her. But what scared her even more was that they could easily harm her sister.

Since she was a baby, it had always been just her, Daenerys, and Viserys. Her and Dany had always been really close, and they were always looking out for each other. But she knew that Viserys had always been jealous. As the last remaining Targaryen male, it was his duty to take care of them, but Rhaenys and Dany had always gravitated towards each other instead. 

"We've stopped again for a week! A week!" Viserys ranted in their tent. He had insisted on sharing a tent with Rhaenys to keep a close eye on her.

"The Horde is enormous, it's the only way to make it long distances," Rhaenys spoke meekly, "besides, you could rest and save your strength for when you lead your army."

"I have enough strength," he hissed. He removed his top layer of clothing as the fire in their tent gleamed. Viserys would rather be dead than go outside and willingly sit with the Dothraki.

She sat down and watched the fire burn. As frightening as the Dothraki were, she liked their sense of life and their connection to the Earth. It was comforting. And for once, she wasn't afraid of one of the Usurper's assassins coming to kill her.

"I think it would be just fine to live with the Dothraki," Rhaenys suddenly said, still staring in to the fire. Although as soon as the words left her lips, she immediately regret them. 

"What did you just say?" Viserys had turned his head to stare daggers on to her, his voice laced with disgust.

"I..I only meant that it's nice to leave Illyrio's home after so long and feel so free an- " Rhaenys never got to finish her sentence because Viserys had struck her. Something that he had never done before. 

"Don't you dare utter those words to me or anyone else again," his tone was vicious, his words searing in to Rhaenys' heart, "You are not some savage whore. You are the blood of the dragon, a Valyrian princess. Your blood is not to be meddled with savages. You are the last hope of saving our dynasty. Your duty is to give me an heir." 

Rhaenys' hand was still pressed to her cheek, tears threatening to spill from her eyes from the cruel reality of his words and violence. 

Viserys' tone had suddenly turned soft in an attempt to comfort Rhaenys. "You know I hate being violent towards you but you gave me no choice but to hit you, sister. You were speaking such insolent words. We must continue our bloodline." He took her hand that was still on her cheek and removed it to kiss the spot where he struck her.

Rhaenys did not dare respond back.


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning while the Horde were eating and watering their horses before the long journey ahead, Rhaenys walked through the crowds to find her sister. And finally after what felt like a century, she found her, watering her horse.

She was dressed in her Dothraki garb, and beautiful.

Rhaenys approached her, "Sister," she hugged her, missing the warmth her sister exuded.

"Rhaenys," Dany smiled warmly, "come with me, I have something for you." Rhaenys smiled as Dany took her hand and led her to her tent. 

Inside the tent on a decorated table was a Dothraki bodice, similar to the one Dany wore, except hers had a dragon stitched on it. Along with it were skirts and a pair of sandals. For accessories, Dany had included a gold belt made of medallions with matching necklaces.

"I had Doreah make it for you special. These are fit for a Khaleesi. Do you like it?" 

"Oh, Dany," Rhaenys couldn't believe how kind it was of her to make her a custom Dothraki outfit. She picked up the bodice and ran her fingers along the intricate designs, "It's so beautiful. I love it."

Dany's face lit up at her sisters approval, "Well go on, then. Try it on."

Rhaenys disrobed and changed in to her new outfit and felt a wave of pride come over her. She felt strong and powerful. Like her sister. Like a Khaleesi.

Rhaenys gave her sister a tight hug and told her how much she adored her new outfit and how much she loved her.

"It's only right that my dear sister is dressed like me." Dany said with affection. Rhaenys gave her sister a kiss on the cheek, and Dany returned the kiss. "I'll send for you and Viserys to join me for dinner tonight. I'll escort you back to your tent."

Once Rhaenys returned to her tent she was barely able to take two steps when Viserys started getting vocal.

"Where have you been?!" he had been pacing in their tent and stopped when she entered. His hand was on the hilt of his sword as he looked her up and down. "What are you wearing?"

Rhaenys cringed at the disgust in his voice, "They were a gift from Dany."

"Did you learn nothing from our conversation yesterday? You are not some savage whore!" he yelled.

"Viserys, they were a gift from Da-" Viserys reached out to rip the fabric from her skin. The violent pull caused her bodice to tear, making Rhaenys stumble back and yell out in surprise. 

"Dany does not command you, I do!" He forced her to the ground and ripped whatever he could get his hands on. A few times he even yanked her hair. 

"Viserys!" She yelled and tried to fight back, but he slapped her across the face with all his might. She cried out again as tears spilled down her cheeks. Suddenly his weight had been lifted off her. When she opened her eyes, she realized that there was another man in the room, standing in between her and Viserys.

"Viserys," Jorah spoke out, as if giving him a warning.

"Leave us, Mormont!" Viserys spoke in a threatening tone, "This is between me and my sister."

"Calm yourself, Viserys. The Khaleesi requested the garb for the feast this evening. Your sister was just following orders."

"From a Dothraki whore," Viserys spat. When he realized that Jorah would not be leaving any time soon, Viserys walked to the opening of the tent and shot his sister a threatening look before walking out. 

Jorah turned and held out a hand for Rhaenys to help her off the ground, "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, My Lady."

"Thank you, Ser Jorah." Rhaenys liked Jorah, he was a kind man and a gentleman, the complete opposite of Viserys.

"The Khaleesi has instructed me to tell you that she would like for you to join her and I at the head of the Horde from now on."

"I would be honored to.” Rhaenys looked down, remembering her tattered clothes. “But.. what about my garments?”

“Don’t worry, Rhaenys, I’ll tell your sister of what happened and she’ll have it fixed for you.”

She smiled as Jorah escorted her across the field for the journey ahead.


	4. A/N

Hello! Thank you for the kudos :) I promise I haven't forgotten about this story, I've just been taking a break from writing and trying to focus more on what's happening in my personal life. I'll be back soon! ❤️


End file.
